Trail of Blood
by major-oniakai
Summary: Arthur Kirkland se retrouve à enquêter sur un mystérieux tueur qui ensanglante le quartier de Whitechapel.


Blablabla, Arthur ne m'appartient pas, Jack the Ripper n'appartient qu'à lui-même...

Sinon je vous rappelle que ça peut être sanglant...

* * *

Whitechapel. Arthur n'aimait pas ce quartier de l'East End. Il n'aimait pas l'East End. Ce quartier à part, où les abattoirs déversaient continuellement leur sang sur les pavés, où la pauvreté et la misère était telle qu'on ne trouvait que deux sortes de travail : la prostitution ou le crime. C'en était presque caricatural.

Arthur Kirland n'aimait pas descendre là-bas. Il n'aimait pas voir ce peuple grouillant de vermine, ces ordures qui pourrissaient et engendraient une odeur infecte qui collait aux habits, à la peau. Non, il préférait boire le thé avec les souverains et les Lords. Il n'était pas aussi avide de luxe et de dentelles que son voisin d'outre-Manche, mais quand même, il y avait des limites.

C'était le 31 août 1888 et il devait se rendre à la morgue du coin. Une sale affaire d'assassinat. Pourquoi l'avait-on appelé ? Des assassinats de prostituées, il y en avait chaque jour dans toute l'Angleterre ! Qu'est-ce que cela avait d'exceptionnel ? Pas d'arme du crime, pas de témoin, pas de bruit ?

Il entra dans la morgue. Les policiers hurlaient car le corps de la victime avait été lavé. Là-aussi, cette odeur à vous en faire vomir.

Il vit le cadavre. C'était une femme, aux cheveux bruns grisonnants. La quarantaine. Quasiment décapitée. On voyait clairement les deux sillons profonds qui lui avaient sectionné la gorge. Elle avait une tuméfaction à la mâchoire. Et son abdomen était mutilé de ce qui semblait être des coups de couteau : une grande coupure très profonde puis de multiples plus petites coupures qui s'étendaient jusqu'à bas sur son corps.

Arthur eut une sorte de flash, imaginant comment s'était passé l'assassinat. La violence, le sang, la nuit froide et humide, l'odeur putride… Le blond aux forts sourcils se retourna pour vomir. La vue de cette femme nue, étalée, exposée, ses plaies béantes, l'odeur partout lui avaient fait rejeter tout ce qu'il avait déjeuné.

Il avait déjà vu des cadavres, dans sa longue vie de nation. Des charniers entiers sur des champs de bataille, des reines décapitées, des vierges brûlées mais… Le corps de cette femme mûre, égorgée et mutilée lui avait véritablement retourné l'estomac. Il sortit dehors. Se jurant de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette plaie ouverte de Londres. Aux policiers de faire leur boulot, lui, ce n'était pas son problème.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut sommé d'accompagner le chirurgien George Bagster Phillips qui travaillait pour la police, sur le lieu d'un autre assassinant de prostituée dans le même quartier, alors qu'il se levait à peine. La victime était encore gisante dans la rue. Dans une véritable mare de sang, jambes repliées sous elle, la jupe relevée où l'on pouvait apercevoir tout le ventre et le bas-ventre mutilé d'où sortaient des organes qui avaient été tirés et posés à même le sol. Arthur s'approcha et vit qu'elle était égorgée, presque décapitée. Cela lui rappela la femme nue à la morgue de la semaine passée. Une femme d'âge mûr elle aussi, égorgée et mutilée au ventre.

Arthur s'en détourna rapidement. Il devait y avoir un malade dans le coin. Un malade assez intelligent pour tuer presqu'en plein jour, dans des endroits fréquentés et ne pas se faire repérer. Et ne laisser aucune trace. Comme un fantôme.

Arthur, malgré son dégoût et parce qu'il avait aussi une curiosité morbide qui le faisait suivre l'affaire de près, appris du chirurgien que des organes de la victime avaient été prélevés. L'utérus et la vessie. Charmant… D'après l'homme de médecine, le tueur savait ce qu'il faisait, les coupures étaient nettes, précises, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'ouvrir des corps… Un boucher au sens propre…

Et la population terrorisée grondait, grouillait comme des vers sur un cadavre qui pourrit. Cette population qui prenait à parti Arthur, la royauté, les enquêteurs, pour qu'ils fassent cesser les meurtres, pour que l'enquête avance, pour que la tête de l'assassin soit mise à prix.

Et depuis qu'une rumeur insinuant que le meurtrier était juif, plusieurs personnes de cette confession avaient été passées à tabac. Les prostituées se terraient comme elles pouvaient. Mais tellement peu de temps. Elles avaient besoin de vendre leur corps pour survivre.

Le temps reprit son cours. Arthur s'était finalement pris au jeu d'enquêter sur ce malade qui avait des connaissances en médecine. En vain. Tous les gens interrogés avaient des alibis ou bien n'avaient pas la dextérité nécessaire. Le sieur Kirkland finissait maintenant ses nuits sur les rapports d'enquête, un verre de whisky à la main, jurant abominablement sur ce dérangé à qui on ne pouvait même pas mettre de visage.

Le 30 septembre, la police fut appelée vers une heure de matin. Une femme, tuée dans la rue. Arthur bondit sur l'occasion pour accompagner le policier Lamb. La femme, d'âge mûr elle aussi, était encore tiède. Elle venait d'être tuée. Arthur courut chercher le chirurgien afin d'examiner la victime. Elle était couchée sur le côté, elle ne semblait pas s'être débattue et… Elle avait le cou coupé comme les deux autres victimes du tueur mystérieux. Mais là, sa robe n'était pas relevée, elle n'avait pas le ventre mutilé.

Le tueur avait-il été interrompu ?

Arthur et les policiers fouillaient les environs, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un moindre foutu indice qui pourrait les mettre sur les traces du tueur. Quand un coup de sifflet strident et long traversa la nuit. Un sifflet de police. Une urgence.

Arthur quitta le corps de la victime numéro trois pour aller voir ce qu'il semblait être la victime numéro quatre. Il était accompagné du docteur Brown. Sa lampe éclairait le corps pendant que le médecin examinait cette femme dont le corps était encore tiède. Arthur put voir clairement le cou profondément égorgé dont coulait encore du sang, les jupes de la femme relevées, l'abdomen ouvert en grand, les boyaux de la femme étirés et posés sur son épaule droite, comme pour une séance de dissection. Et son visage était tellement mutilé qu'il n'avait plus l'air humain.

Le tueur voulait absolument sa victime, assouvir ses instincts pervers, au point de prendre le risque de tuer une prostituée en plein Mitre Square, très fréquenté des rondes des policiers, et de réussir à faire son œuvre sans bruit en moins qu'un quart d'heure. Un malade.

Un policier trouva un morceau de tablier de femme ensanglanté à quelques rues, puis une fontaine d'où l'eau était rougie de sang. Et au dessus de la fontaine, une inscription à la craie. Arthur accourra observer. Le tueur se moquait-il d'eux ?

« The Juwes are The men That Will not be Blamed For nothing »

Le morceau de tablier appartenait bien à la femme tuée et éviscérée. La police voulait photographier l'inscription mais les plus hautes autorités décidèrent d'effacer la craie sur le mur du lavoir. Si la populace voyait ça, elle lyncherait les Juifs. Et Whitechapel n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment.

Arthur recueillit deux témoignages sur une possible identité du tueur, descriptions d'hommes ayant été vus peu avant avec cette prostituée. Un homme petit, d'environ 30 ans, cheveux bruns, moustache et vêtu de noir. Un autre homme, grand, d'environ 35 ans, un chapeau à bords large, lui aussi vêtu de noir.

Les seuls portraits robots qu'ils avaient. Arthur fulminait. Ce malade pouvait passer encore de beaux jours à tuer ses putains et à mettre Londres et l'Angleterre en émoi pendant longtemps. Et ce connard se permettait de se moquer.

Arthur s'entretint avec la docteur Brown pour apprendre qu'un rein de la dernière victime ainsi. Le rein gauche. Et récupéré sans abîmer aucun autre tissu. Et l'utérus aussi avait été emporté. Sans que le vagin et le col de l'utérus ne soient atteints par les coups de couteau.

« _L'instigateur de cet acte devait avoir une grande connaissance anatomique, pour réussir à retirer le rein et connaître sa position. De telles compétences peuvent être acquises par quelqu'un habitué à tuer des animaux... Il a fallu au moins cinq minutes pour perpétrer ces mutilations_ ».

Arthur acquiesça aux paroles de Brown. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de la victime. Ses yeux avaient été crevés. Son nez coupé en partie ainsi que le lobe de son oreille droite. L'œuvre d'un malade…

Bien sûr, le peuple eut rapidement eut vent du double meurtre. Il y eu des émeutes, des rassemblements, pour la démission des chefs de la police qui ne mettaient pas les gens en sécurité et qui ne parvenaient pas à attraper le tueur. En vain, Arthur s'y opposant formellement. Seuls ceux qui avaient tout vu depuis le début étaient à même de résoudre l'épineuse enquête, pensait-il.

Les habitants du quartier étaient terrorisés. La police reçut cependant des centaines de lettres de gens qui se prenaient pour le tueur. Mais Arthur en mis de côté trois. Elles avaient la même écriture… Avec un assassin qui se nommait lui-même « Jack l'Eventreur ».

Les deux premières n'avaient pas été prises au sérieux mais le paquet que la 3ème contenait bouleversa l'homme qui reçut le tout. C'était… Un morceau de rein humain adulte. Qui avait été conservé dans de l'alcool de vin.

Et la lettre disait que le tueur avait fait frire l'autre moitié du rein qu'il avait prélevé sur une femme, et qu'il s'était régalé. Et qu'il enverrait le couteau avec lequel il avait fait le prélèvement si la police était un peu patiente.

Arthur jeta son verre au sol. Ce foutu assassin se foutait purement de leur gueule.

Toute la populace était terrorisée. Les prostituées essayaient de tout faire pour ne pas sortir, les Londoniens évitaient le quartier fatidique, les commerces se vidaient… Les policiers patrouillaient jour et nuit.

Pendant un mois, il n'y eut pas de meurtre. Arthur se demandait si le tueur s'était véritablement arrêté, s'il était peut-être mort même. La vie à Whitechapel avait repris son cours normal, la terreur quittait les lieux et le quotidien reprenait ses droits.

Lorsque le 9 novembre, jour où le maire prenait place dans son bureau, la police fut appelée.

Un meurtre horrible. Encore plus horrible que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vus jusque là.

Toutes les hautes instances de la police, ainsi qu'Arthur, vinrent sur le lieu du crime. Une petite chambre.

Ils virent ce qui pouvait sembler au premier abord à un vague cadavre humain nu, réduit en charpie. Les jambes de la femme avaient été écartées. Arthur put clairement voir qu'elle avait été puissamment et profondément égorgée. Arthur vomit quand il s'approcha encore pour voir l'intérieur des cuisses et toute la cavité abdominale vidée. Les viscères avaient été disposés tout autour du corps. Arthur ne s'attarda pas et partit dehors. Cette jeune femme, aux seins coupés, aux bras lacérés… Mutilée, le cœur arraché et emporté… Non, c'était un cauchemar… Un humain ne pouvait pas commettre de telles atrocités !

Arthur rapporta tout à la Reine qui fut ulcérée. Elle fit améliorer l'éclairage public et la formation des policiers, alors que la panique avait envahi le quartier et tout Londres…

Mais jamais le tueur ne refit alors parler de lui…

Arthur et la police restaient sur un échec cuisant.

.

Et même maintenant, Arthur tente encore de retrouver l'identité de ce meurtrier. En vain…


End file.
